Zim el soberano
by naticariza
Summary: Zim se ha apoderado del mundo. Dib es el líder de la resistencia, y el único capaz de salvar el mundo de las garras de Zim. Pero su confianza se destruye al tratar de lidiar con sus propios sentimientos encontrados. ZADR
1. Chapter 1

**Zim el soberano**

-" ¡No te saldrás con la tuya ZIM!"- Gritó Dib, mientras forcejaba con 2 esclavos humanos que tenían puesto el uniforme Irken.

Este grito llamo la atención de Zim, que se encontraba plácidamente sentado en su trono de un piso de altura, sacó las patas de su Pak y bajo del trono.

-"Oh, pero ya me he salido con la mía" Dijo en tono prepotente mientras se acercaba. "Déjenlo ir, el es un antiguo…" lo pensó por un momento "…conocido, que he querido matar desde hace mucho tiempo" finalizó con una sonrisa macabra.

Al momento que los esclavos soltaron a Dib, este saco una pistola y le disparó de frente a Zim, quien lo esquivó con agilidad y rápidamente le disparó un rayo purpura, que lo dejo inmovilizado, de una forma que parecía como si tuviera una cuerda firmemente apretada al cuerpo. ****

-"Ay humano Dib, ¿Acaso no entiendes quien es la raza superior?, tu nunca podrás vencer al gran Zim" dijo mientras le arrebataba el arma.

-"!Nunca me rendiré, basura alienígena! ¡La tierra vencerá!"

Esto hace que Zim ría fuertemente " Tu lamentable intento de aferrarte a la esperanza me divierte, patético humano" Al terminar continuo con su risa malvada. Esto hizo que no se diera cuenta cuando su laser dejo de funcionar. Hasta que sintió la fuerte patada en la cara, que lo mando lejos.

-"Detestable humano" Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Dib corre hacia él para repetir la patada, pero Zim lo recibe con una de sus patas del Pak, la cual se la clava en un hombro. Dib grita al sentir el dolor y se queda estático, lo que Zim aprovecha para apuntarle en la cara con un arma Irken., cuando esta a punto de disparar, una red de color rojo lo atrapa, dejando ir así a Dib.

- " ¡Muy bien Gaz!" Grita Dib por la sorpresa de ver a su hermana " Ahora que esta atrapado podem…" es interrumpido al quedar atrapado en una red de color rojo " ¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡Gaz! ¡Esta indefenso, esta es nuestra oportunidad!"

Gaz le gruñe y lo toma, con otra pistola abre en hueco en el piso, y escapa por túneles subterráneos.

-" Papa me dijo que te tenia que traer con vida, deja de moverte" le dice Gaz frustrada.  
- "!Pero esta es nuestra oportunidad!" Dice mientras continua moviéndose para zafarse de su hermana. A lo que Gaz responde con un gruñido y pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza con la pistola, para que quedara desmayado.


	2. Chapter2

**El porqué el rayo de Zim dejo de funcionar**  
**  
**- " ¿Por qué se ha quedado sin baterías, el rayo estrangulador?" preguntó Zim enojado, mientras se curaba la parte donde Dib le había dado una patada.

-" ¡Yo se las saque!" dice GIR emocionado, como si hubiera logrado algo impresionante.  
- " ¿Se las sacaste? ¿Por qué?" Pregunta Zim confundido.  
- " ¡Necesitaba un lugar donde poner mis taquitos!" Grita GIR feliz mientras corre a tomar el arma y chuparla como si fuera una golosina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cena familiar anual**

"!GAZ! ¡que no entiendes lo importante de esta misión!" Gritaba Dib mientras se encontraba atado con la red de color rojo a la silla de la mesa, donde se encontraba su hermana y su papa comiendo tranquilamente.

"Cállate y come tu cena" gruñe Gaz

Dib ve su plato en frente de él, se mira sus manos que están amaradas en la red, y vuelve a ver su plato. Lo piensa un rato y luego grita.

"!Papa! tu si entiendes ¿cierto?, ¡el futuro de la tierra esta en mis manos!, ¡con Zim al mando el mundo esta patas arriba! Solamente en él y en quienes lo siguen se concentra la riqueza del mundo, a él no le importa que la gente se este muriendo de hambre, la educación la ignora, solo utiliza todos los recursos de la tierra para hacerse cada vez mas poderoso, lo que esta bien y mal lo decide él, ¡el mundo se esta acabando!" Argumenta Dib, tratando de convencer a sus padres.

"¿Acaso así no son todos los gobernantes?" dice el profesor membrana, como preguntándose así mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día de el soberano emperador de todos los humanos asquerosos, Zim**

El día siguiente era el día de alabar al soberano emperador de todos los humanos asquerosos, Zim. En este día los esclavos humanos se reunían en una gran plaza, mientras se apretujaban todos para alabar al gran Zim. La cantidad de personas era demasiada alta para el espacio en donde era la reunión, pero esto no era algo que le importaba al soberano.

- " ¿que bata debería usar Gir?, quiero que diga _soy mejor que ustedes estúpidos insectos, por eso me tienen que obedecer_, ¿La rosada o la negra?"

"La negra resalta tus ojos, Pero con la rosada pareces un cerdito" Respondió GIR, con bastante ternura en su voz, al ver a Zim como un cerdito.

"Entonces creo q…"

"!CON LA ROSADA PARECES UN CERDITO!" Gritó GIR.

Zim se exaltó y quedo mirando fijamente a GIR, y así estuvieron un buen rato. Hasta que GIR se afana y empieza a buscar como loco a su Sr. Cerdito, "Sr. Cerdito Sr. Cerdito, ¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAAA?" e irrumpe en llantos.

"Bueno, lo que necesitare es una frase, novedosa y totalmente asombrosa" dijo Zim mientras se adentraba al balcón, para encontrarse con la gente.

Al salir al balcón, se encontró con una gran cantidad de gente, algunos tenían que montarse encima de otros para caber. Saludo con sus dos manos sonriendo y grito:

"YO SOY ZIM" a lo que la multitud aplaudió encarnecida. Zim continuo saludando y sonriendo complacido que reconocieran su gran ingenio.

"PAREEEN!" Grita Dib, quien usaba una mochila de Jet, para destacarse entre la gente. La multitud lo volteo a ver , y casi instantáneamente todos rodaron sus ojos, y se escuchaban murmuros de '_otra vez ese joven loco' 'miren esa cabezota' ' ¿Por qué no se va?' _ Dib pone cara triste al oír tantos comentarios en su contra.

" ¡ASQUEROSO! ¿!Quién te crees para interrumpir la alabanza del GRAN ZIM!?" Grita Zim desde su balcón.

Esto hizo que Dib saliera de su ensimismamiento, " ¿!Acaso no se dan cuenta de su maldad!? " le habla a la multitud "NECESITAMOS ENFRENTARNOS A ÉL Y A SU REINO DE….mal..dad, si.. eso… ¿QUIÉN ESTA CONMIGO?"

" Pero tiene globitos" dice un hombre gordo. Zim saluda y sonríe tímidamente al lado de sus globos con el logo Irken en ellos.

"SIII" dice una mujer " ¡Nadie con globitos puede ser malvado!" continua en tono acusatorio hacia Dib, a lo que se le unen mas personas.

Dib se queda mirando a la mujer confundido y desorientado, por un momento. Luego Zim empieza a reírse. Y esto hace que Dib tome fuerzas. "NO DEJEN QUE LOS ENGAÑE" Gritó mientras tomaba una pistola de clavos y le disparo a los globos.

Los ojos de todos se concentraron en cómo explotaban los globos, y cómo caían los pedazos, hubo un gran silencio, y luego de esto, las personas se empezaron a dar cuenta de lo incomodos que se sentían todos apretados, se empezaron a oír comentarios de '_tal vez el cabezón tenga razón' 'no puedo respirar' ' ¿qué significa 'yo soy Zim?'' _

"Ese Diiib, ese Diiib, esto no va bien. Se están poniendo a pensar en lugar de alabar al gran Zim" Dijo Zim mientras veía la multitud, preocupado. Al subir la mirada vio como Dib sonreía.

"GIR" Grito Zim.

"!SI SEÑOR!" Respondió Gir con ojos rojos.

" ¡También tengo caramelos!" Le cantó Zim a la multitud, mientras que de la cabeza de GIR salían disparados cientos de dulces.

La gente gritó enloquecida mientras se golpeaban unos a otros para coger los dulces.

"NO SE LOS COMAN" Gritó Dib " Esos no son dulces normales ESTAN ALTERADOS" Dib tenia razón, eran dulces alterados, cuando los consumías, sentías felicidad extrema, por un momento. Y eran fuertemente adictivos. Zim los inventó después de experimentar con los centros de felicidad de un pobre niño, llamado Nick.

"!Algu-em mta a esje jobem en una cu-bta pra locoooos!" Dijo un señor mientras se atragantaba con dulces, metiéndoselos a la boca, donde claramente no cabían mas.

"no no no no no no no esperen" decía Dib asustado mientras agitaba sus manos en frente, muy consiente de lo que era pasar la noche en una cubeta para locos. Pero de la nada salió un soldado saltando, lo agarró por detrás y lo metió en una cubeta para locos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un desayuno macabro**

Al siguiente día llovía, Dib no se sentía muy bien después de pasar la noche durmiendo en una cubeta para locos, pero aun así bajo a desayunar.

- "Buenos días, papa, Gaz" dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor. El profesor membrana le sirvió un pan tostado de desayuno.

- "Bueno me voy, hora de seguir trabajando en el rayo de la muerte" se despide el profesor "oh, esperen eso era un secreto…"

Dib sabia que su padre trabajaba para Zim, todos los humanos lo hacían. Pero cuando su padre dijo eso, esto fue lo que paso por la mente de Dib.

_Zim : "Asqueroso humano! Tu hora ha llegado, te destruiré con el rayo que tu propio padre construyó!" (risa malvada) * Zim destruye a Dib con el rayo que el propio padre de Dib construyó* "ahhh, soy tan feliz"_

Dib se levanta bruscamente de la mesa gritando

-"!NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ZIM SEA FELIZ !" Con cara de decisión. " ¡PAPA! ¡No lo hagas!" Se pone entre la puerta y su padre

-" Ayyy mi pobre hijo loco, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?"

-"!Papa!, ¡toma conciencia! Estas haciendo ciencia para destruir a la humanidad, solo para beneficiar a quien esta en el poder"

-" hijo eso lo llevo haciendo toda la vida, ¿por qué te molesta ahora?"

-" ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿nada ha cambiado?" Dib parece confundido.

-"Bueno, ahora todos lo científicos tienen, los mismo beneficios que solo tenían los que eran contratados por grandes compañías lideres y poderosas"

- " ¿Beneficios? ¿Cuales son?"

- " ignorar totalmente las reglas de la ética" y con esto el padre de Dib sale de la casa.

- " creo que el que necesita tomar conciencia eres tu" dice Gaz mientras toma su mochila y sale de la casa.

Dib se queda solo en la casa, piensa por un momento, y luego dice:

-"bueno si, de todas maneras, destruiré a Zim"


	6. Chapter 6

**La pobre resistencia de los condenados**

-" Bueno, escuchen bien" dice Dib mientras señala el tablero, donde hay un mapa de la fortaleza de Zim "Es de suma importancia que pongan mucha atención, enserio necesito que me escuchen, de verdad me parece necesario que se concentren en lo que voy a decir, pónganme mucho mucho mucho cuidado…"

- " Nosotros éramos la asociación secreta y mas prestigiosa de los ojos hinchados" le susurra una mujer al señor que esta al lado, ignorando totalmente lo que Dib estaba diciendo " ¿Cómo terminamos siendo liderados por un adolescente?"

- "Bueno tu sabes, él tenia razón sobre Zim, y una cosa llevo a la otra, y ahora somos la resistencia" Resoponde el señor, a su vez, ignorando a Dib.

- "Bueno supongo que tiene sentido…, aunque sigue siendo un poco mandón"

- " ¿Escucharon bien?" Finaliza Dib con su explicación "No podemos estropear esta misión, como lo hicimos con la anterior"

- "si mal lo recuerdo, su hermana fue la que estropeo la misión pasada" dijo un hombre.

- "Agente cara pálida, a nadie le gusta los respondones" dijo Dib evadiendo el comentario.


	7. Chapter 7

**La increíble historia sobre las peleas de las nutrias robóticas**

Zim ríe diabólicamente mientras Dib esta tirado en el piso "este ha sido tu mejor intento hasta ahora, Humano Dib, debo reconocerlo" Dice Zim prepotente " La pelea laser con las nutrias robóticas, le trajo un nuevo toque a nuestros desacuerdos"

"El hecho que estas utilizando un traje de ornitorrinco también fue interesante" Murmura Dib desde el piso

"Umm, bueno si," dice Zim mientras se quita el traje.

A lo lejos una muchedumbre enfurecida se aproxima, gritando fuerte, con antorchas, pistolas y serruchos.

"!Ja!" Grita Dib, mientras se paraba con dificultad "tal vez por separado los humanos seamos débiles, pero unidos, ¡nada nos detendrá!" Dib señala a la muchedumbre "Tu hora ha llegado"

Zim ríe con malicia " Estúpido humano, esa muchedumbre es para ti"

La muchedumbre canta _muerte al cabezón _mientras corre, al acercase le empiezan a tirar los serruchos y las antorchas a Dib, quien los mira anonadado. Zim aprovecha para amarrar a Dib a GIR y salir volando de allí.

Mientras vuelan, Zim ríe, ríe fuerte_._

- "Tu propia especie te ha traicionado, patético Humano"

- "Yo.. yo les di todo, yo sacrifique absolutamente todo por salvarlos, ¿Porqué, porqué pero porqué, me quisieran matar? " Dice Dib mientras mira a lo lejos a la muchedumbre.

- " Lo bueno de tu especie, es que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, digo cualquier cosa, por alguien que les da dulces"

Dib mira a Zim " ¿Porqué me salvaste?"

- "!Ja! insolente humano, yo no te salve, planeo hacerte dolorosos experimentos"

- "aaaa" responde desanimado, mientras mira al suelo.


End file.
